Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 138
Major Events *This is a Shadow Game played between Yami Yugi and Yami Marik. As each player's Life Points decrease, their respective hosts (Yugi Muto and Marik Ishtar) will have more and more of their body wiped out. *When a player loses, both spirit and host will be sent to the Shadow Realm. However, Yami Marik would not be sent to the Shadow Realm along with his "host's" spirit if he lost, since he was an alter ego that Marik created himself, whereas Yami Yugi is a completely different spirit living dependably inside Yugi's body with Yugi's own spirit. *Before the match begins, Kaiba gives Yugi a card which will help him win the duel, "Fiend's Sanctuary". Featured Duel: Yami Marik vs. Yami Yugi - Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Vampiric Leech" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/1200) in Attack Position. "Vampiric Leech" then attacks directly via its own effect (Yugi 4000 → 3500). Yami Marik then activates "Vampiric Leech's second effect, discarding "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to switch "Vampiric Leech" to Defense Position. Yami Marik's hand is shown to contain "Dark Spell Regeneration", "Juragedo", "Zombie's Jewel", and "Vengeful Bog Spirit". Yami Marik Sets a card. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Exchange". He then Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Queen's Knight" attacks and destroys "Vampiric Leech". Yami Yugi Sets two cards. Turn 3: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Juragedo" (1700/1300) in Attack Position. "Juragedo" attacks and destroys "Queen's Knight" (Yugi 3500 → 3300). Yami Marik then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. Yami Marik then activates his face-down "Left Arm Offering" to discard his entire hand and add "Monster Reborn" from his Deck to his hand. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Exchange" to force both players to take one card from their opponent's hand; Yami Yugi takes "Monster Reborn" from Marik's hand while Yami Marik takes " De-Fusion" from Yami Yugi's hand. (Other cards that were shown in Yugi's hand at this point include "King's Knight", "Kuriboh", and "Ragnarok".) Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "King's Knight" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Queen's Knight was on the field when "King's Knight" was summoned, the effect of "King's Knight" activates, allowing Yami Yugi to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 5: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card (Yugi's "De-Fusion"). Yami Marik then activates "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Yugi draw until they both have six cards in their hand (Yami Marik draws six cards, while Yami Yugi draws four cards). Yami Marik then switches "Juragedo" to Defense Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Aside from "Slifer", Yami Yugi's hand contains "Ragnarok", "Kuriboh", "Dark Magician Girl", "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Magical Dimension", and "Dark Magician". Yami Yugi then Tributes "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of of "Slifer", it gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in Yami Yugi's hand. He currently has six ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 0 → 6000/0 → 6000). "Slifer" attacks "Juragedo", but Marik activates his face-down "Dark Spell Regeneration" to activate the "Monster Reborn" from Yugi's Graveyard as his card, allowing Marik to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in Defense Position. Yami Marik then transforms "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into Egyptian God Phoenix (0/0). Duel continues next episode. Trivia * While not outright stated, Yami Marik is cheating with his rules. Despite the fact the Yugi is not in control of his body and is a spirit at the time, if the Pharaoh loses, Yugi's body gets destroyed as well. Differences In Adaptations *The card "Winged Dragon of Ra" is added over the close up of "Fiend's Sanctuary" in the US version. *Cut from the US version are shots of Yami Marik sticking his tongue out (except for one incident during which Yami Marik mocks Yami Yugi while explaining the nature of his Shadow Game). *A shot of Yami Marik holding a card with his teeth is removed from the US version. *In Turn 6, the cards in Yugi's hand are different. In the US version, aside from "Slifer", his hand contains "Fiend's Sanctuary", "Jack's Knight", "King's Knight", "Queen's Knight", "Multiply", and "Dark Magician". **In the case of "Fiend's Sanctuary", this can be considered an error since Yugi draws and immediately sets "Fiend's Sanctuary" later in the duel in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes